The present invention is in the field of ceiling fans provided with pendent chandelier lighting. More particularly, it is directed to ceiling fans provided with pendent chandelier lighting and an adaptor for coupling the pendent chandelier lighting to the ceiling fan.
Certain ceiling fans are manufactured with the ability to mount a lighting fixture. These lighting fixtures are attached by a rigid connection to the bottom of the ceiling fan switch box or housing. The lighting fixtures are usually manufactured by the fan manufacturer. Thus, the choice of types and styles of lighting fixtures is therefore limited.
Ceiling fans with associated illumination and lighting means are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
None of the above patents discloses ceiling or overhead fans with pendent chandelier lighting.
This invention incorporates a chandelier adaptor which will allow all types of pendent chandeliers to be attached and suspended from a ceiling fan in a similar manner as they are presently attached to the ceiling itself. The invention provides a means to allow pendent chandeliers to be attached by means of a flexible connection or suspension means. Typically, this flexible connection is by means of a chain, cord, cable, rod, etc. The chandelier adaptor can either be built into the ceiling fan during manufacture or added to the ceiling fan by using a modification kit after the ceiling fan is manufactured and/or installed.
This invention will allow the installation of a combined fixture to be installed in areas of a building where, up to this point in time, only a fan or a pendent chandelier could be utilized.
Thus, the object of the invention is to provide a ceiling fan and pendent chandelier with a ceiling fan adaptor for suspending the pendent chandelier from the ceiling fan.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adaptor for ceiling fans which enables the ceiling fan to support chandeliers and thus enhance the use of the fan and chandelier.
The invention features a ceiling fan and a pendent chandelier wherein the pendent chandelier has an elongated suspension member. The elongated suspension member has an upper end, a lower end, and an adaptor member. The adaptor member is secured to the ceiling fan and has one or more rings at the bottom thereof and a chandelier wiring passage therethrough. The upper end of the elongated suspension member is secured to the adaptor member and the lower end of the elongated suspension member is secured to the chandelier. The ceiling fan has a stationary axial member and the adaptor member is secured to the stationary axial member. The adaptor is constructed in such a manner to allow the center thereof to be hollow for the passage of electrical wiring to the pendent chandelier.
The invention also features a chandelier adaptor for adapting a ceiling fan to hang a pendent chandelier therefrom including a body member having an upper end adapted to be secured to a stationary portion of the ceiling fan and a lower end having one or more integral rings thereon for flexibly coupling the chandelier thereto.
The chandelier adaptor has its upper end internally threaded for screwing onto the end of the stationary switch box mounting shaft of an existing fan.
The chandelier adaptor may include a replacement switch box cover adapted to be secured to an existing switch box.
The invention also features a chandelier adaptor for adapting a ceiling fan to hang a pendent chandelier therefrom. The ceiling fan has a switch box on the lower end thereof and a cover secured thereto. The adaptor includes a body member having an upper end adapted to be secured to the switch box and one or more integral rings thereon for coupling the chandelier thereto.